Love song inspiration
by PurpleFunkytown
Summary: After their break-up,Gwen and Trent are preparing for the end of their second high school year.They're at different high schools,but a dance where Trent's band is performing and where Gwen's best friend wants to go,might bring them together once again.
1. Chapter 1:Life goes on,but still

**Hey there, dear readers! After an apparently successful Gwen and Trent story, I'm going to write a little high school love story with the same couple. The idea belongs to ****Contagious Pickle and I'll try to turn it into a good story.**

**The story takes place after TDA, during Trent and Gwen's second high school year. The two are in different high schools, but that doesn't stop fate from bringing them together.**

**I hope you will**** enjoy it. Please read and review to tell me your opinion!**

**-PurpleFunktown-**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Total Drama series. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1-Life goes on, but I still remember**

"_Although it was criticized for being somewhat cruel, the reality show 'Total Drama Island' and its second season 'Total Drama Action' recorded massive audiences all over the world."_

On a local news channel, a blonde anchorwoman was struggling to remember the news without reading from the pages in front of her. Unfortunately, in a certain Goth's opinion, she wasn't good enough.

Gwen was lounging on the couch, watching the morning news and realizing how much crap this woman had to say, just to get paid.

_Somewhat cruel? Whoever said that was obviously blind and possibly stupid._ Gwen thought. It was almost time for her to leave and start another 'lovely' day of high school. Oh, how she hated high school! The only thing that kept her from banging her head on the walls was the thought that she only had another month to endure before the summer holiday. And she was practically praying for time to pass faster.

And now Gwen was watching a short news bulletin about 'Total Drama Island', the reality show in which she had been humiliated, tortured, close to death and insanity, but somehow happy at times. Yes, in that camp of horrors, Gwen found love, in Trent. He was the reason Gwen was able to smile while being isolated from the rest of the world, forced to eat disgusting food and participate in the sadistic challenges of Chris McLean.

But after the second season, she and Trent separated and continued their own lives. And yet Gwen found herself wondering where Trent was and what he was doing. But more important, she wondered if she would ever see him again.

"_The host of the show, Chris McLean affirmed that the show will not stop here. Will the producers surprise us with something new and possibly brilliant? We'll find out in time. In other news, Chris McLean reveals his plans for the future. These include starring in a blockbuster and dating Megan Fox…"_

"Oh, give me a break!" Gwen muttered as she turned off the TV.

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. It was 8:45, class was starting in fifteen minutes and Gwen wasn't even ready yet. She jumped off the couch, grabbed her schoolbag, an apple and rushed out of the apartment.

_I am so going to be late!_ She thought, while running towards the high school.

As she predicted, Gwen arrived five minutes late to class. This could have been considered a record, since she was known for sometimes arriving a few minutes before the class ended. Gwen opened the door and saw almost thirty pairs of eyes just staring at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Cauchy!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

Mrs. Cauchy was her Math teacher. For a chubby woman, who could have been easily mistaken for Santa Claus during the winter holidays, Mrs. Cauchy was rarely 'jolly'. Although she was patient, she never showed this quality towards Gwen. In fact, Gwen always considered that her Math teacher hated her.

"Late again, Miss Nelson!" Mrs. Cauchy said while crossing her arms "I believe this is the fourth time this month when you don't arrive on time. Am I right?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"We've had this conversation before, Miss Nelson. You can't expect me to be understanding when you constantly arrive late to my class."

"I was only five minutes late this time!" Gwen defended herself.

"According to my watch, you were _six_ minutes late." Mrs. Cauchy added, while checking her small red watch.

"Oh, please, Mrs. Cauchy! A minute doesn't make a difference! There are only 60 seconds and they don't really count!" Gwen said, obviously tired of the discussion.

"It _does_ make a difference in _my_ class." Mrs. Cauchy replied. "Detention, Gwen Nelson! Now!"

Gwen sighed and left the classroom, exchanging looks with her friend, Kay, who was having a 'Man-I-guess-that-woman-really-hates-you-but-don't-worry-it's-not-your-fault' look on her face. They both knew it wasn't worth arguing with Cauchy, because she would end up being right.

After shutting the door, Gwen slowly walked towards the Detention Room. And as she was 'admiring' the empty corridors, she began feeling rather lonely. Suddenly, a name popped into her head. And without noticing, the thought was materialized into a whisper: "Trent…"

"Talking to yourself again, Gwen?" A voice came from behind her.

When Gwen turned around, she saw Kay approaching her, holding a book in her left hand and smiling. Kay had been Gwen's friend, since Jim Hemming threw a party at the beginning of the 9th grade. Back then, Gwen wasn't interested in making any new friends, but still, Kay caught her attention by putting detergent in the pool just for a few laughs. In fact, Gwen admired Kay from that moment on for not caring what others thought and for living her life the way she wanted to. After Total Drama Island ended, the two became best friends.

"Did you escape?" Gwen laughed.

"Neah, Cauchy needed someone to take this book back to the library. And I offered to help."

Kay smiled and put an arm over Gwen's shoulder.

"Besides, I couldn't let my best friend wander around these creepy corridors all by herself. A horrible monster might come and steal you away." Kay continued.

"Too many horror movies affect you, dear Kay." Gwen affirmed.

Kay smiled and her light brown eyes seemed to have a tiny light in them. Gwen ruffled her friend's short brown hair and Kay playfully slapped her hand.

"So, what where you mumbling about earlier?" Kay curiously asked.

"Oh, just a name that popped into my head."

"Really? Because I had the impression that you said…"

* * *

"…Said that we would have to rehearse more. As if we don't already know that." A blonde girl commented, before taking another sip out of a can of soda.

She put the can on a short coffee table and sighed. A brown haired boy looked at her and laughed.

"You're addicted to soda, did you know that?" He asked.

"No, I'm not! I'm not addicted to anything" She denied.

"This is the second can you've finished since we got here. And we arrived here half an hour ago."

"Oh, come on, Dean, don't I have the right to celebrate the fact that we were allowed to skip the last few classes?" The girl asked, still upset by being called an addict.

"I still don't understand, she's smart and responsible, but she still can't give up soda." Dean added, while looking at the other person in the room, a dark-haired teen, who was playing a few notes on his guitar. "Can _you_ understand Katherine, Trent?"

Trent looked up and smiled, as if he could predict the girl's reaction. Katherine glared at Dean and threw a shoe, trying to hit him in the head. Dean quickly ducked and Trent burst into laughter.

"I told you not to call me 'Katherine'!" The angry blonde shouted. "You know I can't stand my whole first name. And besides, I don't need you to understand me, as long as you don't annoy me."

"Alright, Kat, I think you had enough soda for today." Trent said calmly, causing Kat to frown.

"Yeah, you almost hit me in the head with that shoe!" Dean complained.

"That was the intention, brainiac!" Kat replied.

Trent looked at his two friends arguing and couldn't help but smile. Kat and Dean weren't just his friends, they were his best friends. Their friendship started when they entered the same band: Ironic Triangle. At first, there weren't many interactions between them, but after the band founder left because of contrasting ideas, they became much closer. In Kat's opinion, that was an excellent move, not only because they started a lasting friendship, but because a band with four members called 'Ironic _Triangle_' was rather idiotic.

Trent believed that he and his two friends formed a perfect trio. Dean was the carefree, fun-loving guy. He was flirty and girls always developed a crush for him, thanks to his charming smile and lovely blue eyes. Dean was Trent's 'bro'; he always helped him and stood by his side. Kat was the responsible, yet temperamental female part of the trio. She was the type of person who enjoyed hanging out with boys, not with girly-girls. Her medium straight blonde hair sometimes made people believe she was dumb and her green eyes got her the 'watch out! she can't be trusted!' label. But Kat was actually very intelligent, loyal and trustworthy. She was the one who gave Trent advice and thanks to her, girls stopped circling around him because everyone thought the two were dating, even though it was nothing more than a rumor.

"Thanks for telling Principal Carter we needed some time to rehearse before the big dance, bro." Dean high-fived Trent.

"He was telling the truth, Dean." Kat commented. "We _need_ some time to rehearse. We can't just go there and sing like a bunch of drunk geese."

"We won't sing like geese, we're far too good, honey." Dean replied.

"If you call me 'honey' one more time, I'll stick a drumstick into your…"

"Alright, Kat, I think we both get the picture. No need to give too many unpleasant details." Trent interrupted her. "Dean, she's right. We'll have to rehearse. The dance is going to be one of our most important gigs."

"Yeah, you might even get a girl, Trent. This way you won't be 'paired up' with Kat all the time."

Kat glared at Dean and threw the can of soda at him, this time hitting him in the head. "I didn't miss this time!" she laughed and Trent joined her, even though he tried to hold back his laughter for Dean's sake.

"Not funny, you guys!" Dean said irritated. "Don't get so stressed out because of this dance. We'll just get on stage, sing for a few minutes and then we'll go grab something to eat."

"Don't be such an ignorant, Dean! If the principal wants us to give the audience a good show, then we'll give them one!" Kat replied.

"I agree with Kat. We've got to do our best, even if that implies having to rehearse more than we usually do. Do you understand, man?" Trent asked, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, who sighed and nodded.

"Fine, let's get to work then." Kat happily said, while standing up and straightening her favorite light green T-shirt. "Should we concentrate on love songs, Trent?"

Trent smiled and scratched the back of his head, then replied: "I think I could write a new one before the dance. That way, we would have something 'fresh'."

"Sure thing, bro, as long as you have inspiration." Dean added, before getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

Kat approached Trent and straightened his shirt. "Don't worry, I think he has his own muse hidden somewhere in his memories." She smiled friendly. "Am I right, Trent?"

"You always are." He replied, ruffling her hair, just like a brother would do to his little sister.

Kat was right. There was a certain Goth girl from Trent's past who was his muse and his love song inspiration. And he wanted to write a new song for her, different from the other ones, hoping that one day she would actually hear it.

**

* * *

That's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoyed the beginning. I'll try to update soon, considering that I'll have more free time, now that the summer holiday is quickly approaching. Anyway, please review if you have time!**


	2. Chapter 2:My best friend

**Chapter 2-****My best friend(s)**

"I can't believe Cauchy sent you to detention _again_." Kay said, as she and Gwen were walking towards the library. "And are you sure you want to go to the library with me? I mean, you're in trouble already."

"It's not like the Detention Room will suddenly burst into flames just because I'll arrive five minutes late." Gwen replied.

"I sure hope not, because if that happens, Cauchy will kill you and I've still got big plans for the both of us." Kay added, before starting to whistle an old hit.

"What plans? And please don't whistle Madonna songs! You know I don't like that woman."

"Me neither." Kay giggled. "But don't tell me you haven't heard of the dance."

"What dance?" Gwen asked slightly confused.

"The one at Brightwood High!" Kay paused seeing that Gwen didn't know what she was talking about. "Where have you been living in the past few weeks, Gwen? In the rainforest? I'm sure at least 92% of this high school has been talking about it non-stop."

Gwen shrugged. "You know I manage to block the unnecessary information I hear on the corridors, Kay. And I'm quite proud of this skill, actually."

"Gwen, this is not unnecessary information!" She sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you everything so that you can understand."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Fine, if it's _that_ important for me to know."

"It's vital, actually." Kay affirmed. "Every year Brightwood High School organizes a dance. They call it 'The Summer Cocktail'. It's a crappy name, I know, but it's kind of a tradition. The Summer Cocktail is a well-known event where students can dance, socialize, enjoy good music and have a great time."

"So there are no cocktails? I wonder why it's so popular." Gwen tapped her chin in thought, obviously trying to annoy Kay, who glared at her.

"Anyway, before you make another sarcastic comment, I just want to say that although it's dedicated to the seniors, anyone can come, even if they're from other high schools. All you need is an invitation from a Brightwood student and you can dance the night away." Kay continued.

"Yeah, this clearly doesn't interest me. Why did you insist on informing me?"

"Because we're going." Kay replied.

Gwen stopped in the middle of the corridor and stared at her brown-haired friend. "Wait, rewind, please. Did you just say 'we'? Because if you did, you were probably involved in a horrible accident which affected your ability to think, Kay."

"I'm perfectly fine, dear. And yes, I did say the word 'we', because I intend to go to the dance and you will join me."

Gwen continued to stare and tried to figure out what was happening. When she saw a huge smirk spreading across Kay's face, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure I'll go?"

Kay's smirk disappeared, as she quickly replaced confidence with begging: "Oh, come on! My boyfriend is a Brightwood senior and he invited me to the dance. But my parents won't let me go unless _you_ go as well."

"Why me?"

Gwen interacted with Kay's parents only once, when Kay's family invited her to their house for dinner. Her mom and dad were okay; both of them were real estate agents, not too strict and even funny at times. One of the things Gwen appreciated about her best friend's parents was the fact that they weren't crazy or exaggerated. They were understanding actually, so Gwen couldn't see why they wouldn't let Kay go to the dance.

"I guess my parents really don't want me to go. And they might have figured out that _you_ don't intend to go to that dance. So I assume that they thought of this diabolical plan to keep me home." Kay spoke with the passion of a feminist giving a speech about the equality of genders.

"You know you're overreacting, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

Gwen looked at Kay and saw disappointment on her face. Being disappointed wasn't typical for Kay and neither was her determination to go to an ordinary dance. But by her reactions, the Brightwood Summer Cocktail was anything but ordinary for Kay. Gwen let out a heavy sigh and muttered: "Fine, I'll go with you. But you owe me big time!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kay exclaimed as she hugged her. "You're the best, Gwen! And don't worry; I'm sure we'll have a great time at the dance."

"I wouldn't count on that. I'm only coming because you desperately want to attend."

"And for your kind gesture you shall forever have my respect and admiration." Kay said, doing a curtsey that made Gwen burst into laughter. "Now hurry up, you don't want to skip detention, do you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss that. I'll see you tonight at 6?"

"Sure. And thanks again for agreeing, Gwen. You're the greatest best friend I have ever had." Kay added, before entering the high school's library.

Gwen smiled. But after a few seconds, her smile faded and she unenthusiastically turned around. Detention was certainly not her ideal way of starting a brand new week. She slowly headed towards the second floor. Walking with Kay was a detour, but it didn't bother Gwen. Time was never her enemy, even though she had a few problems with it…

_I can't believe I actually agreed to go that lousy dance. I'm sure Kay would have done the same for me, but this still doesn't mean I'm going to have the time of my life, _Gwen thought, before she opened the door and entered the Detention Room.

* * *

"This didn't go too well, did it?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his head.

The three were sitting in Trent's living room. Kat was sitting on the couch, holding a bag of ice on her forehead, looking incredibly annoyed. She kept glaring at Dean, while Trent tried to calm her down.

"I agree this wasn't our best rehearsal, but Kat…" Trent tried to talk to the irritated blonde.

"Trent, it wasn't even a _good_ rehearsal. We only rehearsed three songs, and then Mr. Drummer's drumstick ended up in my forehead!" Kat snapped.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Dean defended himself. "I just tried to…"

"Show off." Kat continued.

"You're just angry because the drumstick accidentally hit you in the forehead. But you threw a shoe _and_ a can of soda at me. And you even did that on purpose." Dean affirmed crossing his arms.

"I threw those because you annoyed me. And now you managed to annoy me again." Kat replied.

"Maybe if you would be more understanding, we wouldn't have so many conflicts." Dean added.

Kat looked at him with no expression on her face, blinked and then turned towards Trent: "Trent, please pass me something hard that I can kill Dean with."

"Kat, Dean already apologized. Besides, I'm sure the drumsticks didn't even leave a mark. Here, let me see." Trent said, before gently removing the bag of ice from her forehead. "Nope, it's just a tiny reddish spot. Do you want me to kiss your boo boo, Kat?" he asked, as if he was addressing a toddler.

"That won't make it heal faster!" Kat chuckled.

"I hate to interrupt your brother-sister interactions, but I think I'm going to grab a soda. Do you want one, Kat?" Dean asked, trying to make a peace offering. She realized what his intention was and sighed. She was temperamental, but she respected people who tried to make up for something.

"A soda would be lovely." Kat replied slightly smiling. "Do you want one, Trent?"

"Yeah, I guess a soda would be great." he answered.

"Right away, guys." Dean said, before heading towards Trent's kitchen.

Seeing that she was alone with Trent, Kat put her head on Trent's shoulder and put the ice bag on the coffee table.

"Do you have any ideas for the new love song?" she asked.

"Not yet. I sure hope it will be ready before the dance. It's our chance to show the entire high school that we're not just wannabes."

"Yeah, we can entertain for a whole night. We're the Ironic Triangle." Kat added with a large smile. "With the risk of deviating from the subject and sounding silly, I want to say that I wish you were my brother, Trent. I bet you would have been the best bro ever."

"What are you talking about? Just because we don't have a common genealogical tree, doesn't mean we're not family. You're like a sister to me, Kat. I don't know what I would do without you." Trent murmured, as he ruffled her blonde hair.

"You're great, Trent, honestly. You're my big bro." she grinned. "By the way, yesterday one of the cheerleaders asked me about you."

"No way." he laughed.

"I'm serious. She asked me all kinds of stupid questions." Kat made a 'duck face' and used a high pitched voice in order to quote the cheerleader as accurate as possible. "Like, oh my Gosh, Kat, how did you and Trent meet? Was it, like, love at first sight? Oh my Gosh, do you guys have your own song? But why aren't you, like, making out? Oh my Gosh, are you and Trent making out in, like, a secret place?"

Trent burst into laughter and Kat quickly joined him. Kat despised the cheerleaders and she didn't miss a chance to make fun of them. But she couldn't blame the girl for thinking that she and Trent were together. Kat was in fact the one who suggested continuing the charade, for Trent's sake. She knew that he didn't want girls jumping on him, so she accepted the girlfriend role. The charade was easy to maintain, because the two were always spending a lot of time together and seemed very compatible. What the public didn't know was that Kat and Trent _did_ love each other, but it was nothing more than a brother-sister love.

"How come everyone thinks we're dating?" Trent asked.

"Oh, come on, you know very well that almost everyone from Brightwood judges books by the cover. All we had to do was look happy spending time together and we were already paired up in their minds. As simple as that." Kat explained. "And speaking of couples and dating…I wonder what's going through your mind when I pronounce the word 'love'. Or better yet, _who_'s going through your mind."

Trent smiled sheepishly, although he was aware that both Kat and Dean watched him while he was on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, and that they saw exactly what relationship he had with Gwen. Dean knew, but he never really brought up the subject. It was Kat who was optimistic about him and Gwen.

"I think you know, Kat, because you have an 'I-know-but-tell-me' smirk on your face."

"You still love Gwen. Don't deny it!"

"Well, I…Fine, I won't deny it. I still love her." Trent sighed. "And it probably sounds silly, but I can't get over our break up…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I love her like I did back on the show. And I hate the idea of not seeing her again."

"Wait, who says you're not going to see her again? Are you being pessimistic?" Kat asked not seeming pleased. She couldn't stand people close to her being pessimistic.

"No, Kat, I'm just realistic. We're attending different high schools, we probably live in different cities and we might never see each other again."

Kat smacked him over the head (not too hard, though). "That's not realism, it's pessimism."

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"What did I tell you about being pessimistic?" she asked, crossing her arms. "And I didn't even hit you properly. I can never hit you properly."

"I guess it's up to you to see the silver lining," he paused for a moment. "And force us to see it as well."

"Come on, Trent, it's a small world, you'll eventually bump into Gwen. And then the spark will reappear." Kat grinned.

Before Trent could reply, Dean entered the living room holding three cans of Coke.

"What did I miss?" he asked, as he gave Trent and Kat their sodas.

"Nothing much." Kat shrugged, as she took a sip from her Coke.

"Didn't you have any interesting conversations while I was in the kitchen?"

"Just one about the usual topics. You know, how well we get along, the band, Trent's love life..." Kat replied calmly.

"Oh." Dean added, without seeming interested, much to Trent's surprise. "So are we still going out tonight?"

"Of course!" Trent and Kat answered in unison.


	3. Chapter 3:Monday night fever

**Chapter 3-Monday night fever**

'Movie Monday' became a tradition for Kay and Gwen since May, when they discovered that watching a movie every Monday evening helped them survive an entire horrible week at school. This Monday was no exception.

The two girls were sitting on Gwen's bed, eating pretzels and thinking what movie to watch.

"It was your turn to choose a movie, so let's see what you've got." Gwen told her friend.

Kay grinned and pulled out a DVD from her tiny green backpack. "Ta-Daaa!" Gwen looked at the cover and identified the movie.

"Oh, 'Shining'-a classic! I'm impressed, Kay." She smiled.

"Yeah, well I was tired of all the crappy horror movies that appeared recently, so I decided to pick a _real_ movie which represents the genre."

"Awesome! Would you like some popcorn while I prepare the movie?" Gwen asked.

Kay nodded and Gwen passed her a large yellow bowl filled with popcorn. Kay placed the bowl in her lap and waited for the movie to start.

"So…" Kay began "Have you thought about the dance today?"

Gwen shrugged "I don't even know when the dance takes place."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Silly me! It's this Friday."

"_This_ Friday?" Gwen almost yelled. "And you decided to tell me _today_? Kay, I can't get ready for a dance in three days! I need psychological preparation…and an outfit."

"Oh, dear, will I finally see you in a dress?" Kay smirked.

"You're pushing it, Kay, I've already promised a miracle this afternoon. I guess you'll just have to settle with me going with you to the dance. _Without _wearing a dress!" Gwen affirmed.

"You're going to the dance _naked_?" Kay asked, faking an expression of shock, which made Gwen laugh and punch her shoulder.

"Oh, shut up!" Gwen said, still laughing.

"Anyway, dress or no dress, make sure you look marvelous." Kay instructed her, before lying on the bed.

"Why?" Gwen asked confused.

"Because I'm sure there will be lots of good-looking guys at the Brightwood dance." She giggled.

"Not interested." Gwen replied, without even making any gesture.

"I forgot. Your heart still belongs to Trent."

Silence. Kay raised her head scared, thinking that she might have lost her hearing ability. Gwen was just selecting the language from the DVD menu. No spiky comments, no denial. To Kay, that was _very_ unusual.

"Aren't you going to make a comment, deny or at least tell me to shut up?" Kay asked, blinking a few times in confusion.

"Nope."

"Not even a Gwen-like remark?"

"Nope."

Silence again.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Kay asked on a threatening tone. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because for once, Kay, you're right." She let out a sigh. "My heart still belongs to Trent." She admitted and a warm smile began to form.

Kay smiled. She was aware of the whole 'Trent thing'. She became close to Gwen before she tried her luck for Total Drama Island; they weren't best friends back then, but _close_ friends. At that time, Gwen used to hang out with 'The Goth Freaks'-as the popular group described them. Marilyn, Reaper and Pixie Corpse were Gwen's closest friends, who shared most of her opinions on high school life. But when the reality show's first season ended, Gwen's relationship with the three became as cold as a snowball in January. Because she 'sold herself in front of national television'-as Reaper stated, they didn't want to be associated with her anymore.

While Reaper, Marilyn and Pixie Corpse limited to saying only 'Hi' to Gwen, Kay bought her ice cream and congratulated her on finding a good guy like Trent. From that moment on, Gwen began to treasure Kay's friendship even more.

Total Drama Action was a difficult period for Gwen, but she had Kay by her side, always ready to give her a good piece of advice and sometimes a tissue. Gwen was affected by the break-up and Kay knew it very well. She even felt guilty sometimes for suggesting that flirting with other guys would be a good idea.

"Are you ready to see the movie?" Gwen interrupted Kay's thoughts.

"Yeah, sure."

Gwen pressed 'Play' and sat on the bed next to her best friend. Before the opening credits appeared, Kay couldn't help saying: "I'm sure Trent feels the same way about you."

"I can't be sure." Gwen sighed. "I bet he's with some blonde girl somewhere, having the time of his life…"

* * *

"Oh yes, I'm really having the time of my life." Dean muttered after missing another ball.

"You were the one who wanted to go play pool." Trent shrugged.

"Well sorry for not enjoying being beaten by a girl!" he replied.

"Wow, Dean, this sure isn't your lucky evening." Kat chuckled, as she hit the cue ball, making the red ball get into a pocket.

"I don't need luck, I've got skill." Dean said while crossing his arms.

Kat looked at him, raised an eyebrow and then concentrated on her next shot. "Then why aren't you winning?" she asked, still searching for the right angle to perform the shot.

"Because…I'm…It's…" Dean tried to answer, but then turned towards Trent looking very annoyed. "Why are we spending our time with her?"

"Because I'm smart, I keep you out of trouble and I play the bass like no other chick from Brightwood." Kat answered.

The eight-ball rolled slowly into the corner pocket and Kat smiled victoriously. "I win." She affirmed.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you, Trent?" Dean asked as he gave five dollars to the blonde winner.

"That's why I never play against her. Especially when she hustles." Trent replied.

"It was a good game, Dean. Thanks for the money." Kat chuckled.

"Whatever…"

"I'm going to buy myself a cocktail. See you later, guys!" She waved before heading towards the bar.

"She's pretty good at playing pool, isn't she?" Trent asked, before sipping from his Coke.

"You could have warned me, man."

"Bro, I _did_ warn you. But you got all stubborn and did it your way. Admit it, you played against her because you _like_ her."

Dean almost chocked with the amount of Coke he had in his mouth. "What? I do not like _Kat_! She's annoying, stubborn, way too temperamental and she's going to kill me with her bare hands someday!" Dean started enumerating like crazy.

"This doesn't stop you from admiring her practically every day." Trent chuckled and Dean stared at him shocked. "I saw the way you look at her, Dean. You'd probably ask her out, but the 'faux-couple' situation is stopping you."

"That's not…You know what? I'm starting to think you're so in love, that you see love everywhere around you. It's because of that Gwen girl. That's why you don't date anyone; you're just way too in love to move on."

"Yes, that's why. And thanks to Kat, I don't have to break the heart of every girl who shows that she's interested in me. I'm sorry that this is messing with your own love life." Trent said, as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I can date any girl from Brightwood anyway…" he shrugged.

"But that doesn't make you happy. But cheer up, maybe someday she'll tell you that she feels the same."

"Kat? Feel the same?" Dean began laughing. "I don't think so." His tone turned serious. "Why? Did she say something?"

"Umm…Not that I can remember…" Trent scratched the back of his head. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't feel anything at all."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why she's flirting with the bartender." Dean muttered, as he pointed towards the bar, where Kat was talking to a blonde guy who was preparing a cocktail. "Whatever, I'm _so_ not affected by this."

"Do you want to hit something with your cue stick?" Trent asked smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's play."

**

* * *

So this was Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen. It wasn't very dramatic or filled with action, but we'll get to the romance, humor and frustration pretty soon. I hope you enjoy the story. Stay tuned for Chapter 4! **

**-PurpleFunkytown-**


	4. Chapter 4:Dresses and naps

**Chapter 4-****Dresses and naps**

"Gwen, you've been in there for almost half an hour." Kay said staring at the wall clock.

Kay had tried to convince Gwen to come out of the dressing room for ten minutes. That Tuesday afternoon wasn't a very good one for the brown-haired friend. After _finally_ managing to bring Gwen to the mall in order to find an outfit for the dance, she couldn't get her out of the dressing room! Kay was patient, but patience _did_ have a limit.

"Did you die in there or something?" Kay shouted as she felt her patience leaving her.

"I'm not coming out!" came Gwen's response.

"Are dressed?"

"Yeah, but I'm not coming…!"

Unfortunately for her, Gwen couldn't finish her statement, as Kay pulled the red curtain 'exposing' Gwen's new look.

"Oh my God, you look so…LOVELY!" Kay exclaimed as she admired her best friend.

Gwen was wearing a dark green dress similar to those worn at proms. It had thin straps and a discrete bow on the left side of her waist. Kay was staring at her like at a Miss Universe contestant. Gwen heavily sighed.

"I hate it." She muttered.

"What? Are you crazy? You look gorgeous!"

"It's too puffy." Gwen commented while pointing at the bottom of the dress.

"What are you talking about? It's perfect for you. It's _made_ for you." Kay defended the dress.

"I don't think so."

"Argh, what am I going to do with you?" Kay snapped and sat on the floor frustrated.

…

Fifteen minutes later, the girls were drinking coffee at a small café in the mall. Kay, who was still upset because Gwen didn't buy the dress, sighed heavily and took a sip out of her cup.

"It was just a dress." Gwen reminded her.

"Yeah, but it looked great on you." Kay replied.

"Like, everything looks good on me." Gwen said batting her eyelashes like a popular and snobby girl; her gesture made Kay laugh. "Ha, you laughed! I win!"

"Do you have proof?" Kay asked chuckling.

"Kay, come on, stop thinking of that dress. It wasn't even my style."

"But it was pretty." Kay frowned.

Gwen rolled her eyes and finished her latte. Kay didn't care what people thought of her, but when it came to style, she always looked great. Gwen even joked about this, saying that Kay should become a fashion consultant. That idea would have provoked either heart attacks either roars of laughter in the popular group, who always made fun of Kay's style, because of her ability to mix 'new' or 'old'. Her way of mixing items from both categories never looked ridiculous or horrible, but the popular group never admitted that Kay _did_ have fashion sense.

Gwen and Kay were fans of the casual style. The Jeans and the T-shirts were the only 'must-haves' on their lists, along with the not-too-pretentious accessories that completed their outfits. Their fashion paths only drifted apart when it came to colors: Kay loved bright colors, while Gwen was fixed on dark blues, greens and the classic black. Yes, they had chosen their styles, but fashion itself was never a topic of discussion in their daily lives. So Gwen felt a bit uncomfortable talking about dresses, when she had only worn a dress once or twice in her entire life. She decided to take a risk and try to change the subject.

"You still haven't told me about this mysterious Brightwood senior who is indirectly making me go to the dance." Gwen began.

Kay blushed a little and Gwen knew she managed to change the subject.

"Well…His name is Stan and he's _the_ nicest guy I've ever met!" Kay said placing her hands over her chest for a dramatic effect.

"Is he smart?"

"Oh, yes, he's an honor student and he wants to enter politics when he's old enough." Kay continued.

_If the guy will run for president, I'm sure Kay will make me vote for him._ Gwen thought.

"He's got gorgeous brown eyes and a warm look that just melts you!" Kay said on dreamy tone. "And he _loves_ me." She dreamily sighed.

"Lucky guy." Gwen stated.

"I'm even luckier." Kay added. "I'm lucky because I have a wonderful boyfriend and a valuable best friend who helps me see my love in a very romantic setting on Friday night."

"Oh, don't get too sentimental, it's not like Brightwood will suddenly turn into Paris." The Goth girl chuckled.

"Paris isn't my ideal romantic spot. I hate French."

"How come? French is the language that can turn _le_ dirt into _le_ romance." Gwen said using her 'best' French accent.

The two burst into laughter, causing a few heads to turn and stare (but that didn't matter). And the laughter continued until Gwen made a huge effort and asked for the check.

* * *

While Gwen and Kay were bothering the people from the café with their laughter, Dean and Kat were waiting for Trent in his living room. Trent had to stay a little longer at school because of a Social Studies project, but he had told his friends to wait at his house.

His two best friends agreed and went to his 'miniature villa'-as Dean used to call it, where Trent's mother greeted them happily. Now, they were both sitting on the couch minding their own business: Kat was reading a book for her English assignment and Dean was twirling his drumsticks.

"Could you please stop twirling your drumsticks, Dean?" Kat asked, not looking up from her book. "You know what happened last time…"

Dean sighed and put his favorite pair of drumsticks on the coffee table. "Sure."

His response made Kat look up and gaze at him slightly confused.

"Wow, you're…understanding!" She affirmed. "Did something happen to you today?"

_Yes, I realized that Trent was right__ and that I really _am _in love with you, Kat!_ Dean thought.

"No, nothing out of the usual." He replied calmly.

And somehow the voice of Trent popped into his head: _Liar! Liar!_

Dean tried to block his thoughts by starting a conversation, but before he could open his mouth, Kat beat him to it.

"I wonder when Trent will finally escape the project." Kat began. "Don't get me wrong, a little extra schoolwork never hurt anyone, but waiting is getting boring."

"Amen to that." Dean said smiling a little.

"Oh, what are we going to do with him?" Kat said yawning. "We're trying so hard to keep the shark-girls from circling him."

"Hey, it's okay, nobody is hitting on Trent because they know he's with you." He replied trying not sigh.

"But how long can we keep this façade, Dean? It literally keeps me up at night. Fools can't tell the difference between a close friendship and an infatuation, but if you observe it long enough, it becomes visible."

Kat yawned again and placed her head on Dean's shoulder. His eyes widened as he noticed her gesture. Clearly it expressed their close bond as best friends, but she had never been so literally close to him. Actually, they were fighting almost very time, even though they _had_ a few things in common.

"Is that why you're tired now? Because of all this mess?" Dean asked her.

"Nope, I didn't get much sleep last night, some stupid dog barked all nigh. But that's not important now. Does it bother you that I'm currently using your shoulder as a pillow?" she asked sleepily.

"Not exactly." Dean answered trying to ignore a voice from his head that screamed '_I'm in Heaven, why should that bother me?_'. "I'm sorry you're caught in a fake relationship, Kat." he added.

"It's not your fault. Besides, I'm doing this for Gwen and Trent. Unlike him, I still think that the flame never went off. I'm a hopeless romantic, but don't tell anyone, it doesn't go well with my bitchy image." She chuckled and Dean smiled. "Did Trent tell you about their first date after Total Drama Island?"

"Yeah, I guess he mentioned it. The one at the piano bar after closing time?"

"Yup, that one." Kat smiled. "When they sat and talked until it was closing time. And Trent paid the bartender in order to let them stay a little longer. And when they were alone in the piano bar, only with the bartender who was arranging the chairs…"

"They sang 'All out of love'; Trent on the piano bench and Gwen leaning on the piano." Dean finished.

"It was so adorable!" Kat said almost asleep. "_They_ were adorable together. I saw photos…"

Dean began to gently stroke Kat's silky blonde hair, without even realizing it. He never saw her in that state: so innocent, so peaceful, and so beautiful. She yawned one more time and fell asleep.

When Trent finally entered his living room, he tried to apologize, but Dean made a 'shush' sign and Trent managed to see that Kat was sleeping like a baby.

"What did I miss?" Trent whispered.

"Nothing much." Dean smiled, while gazing at the sleeping girl next to him.

**

* * *

Okay, I know Trent didn't appear much in this chapter, but I tried to create an image of the GxT relationship from Trent's friends' point of view. Please don't throw random things at me**** for adding KatxDean romance!**

**Anyway, I promise you a few complications in the following chapters, as well as jealousy, anger and loyalty.**

**I'll update really soon if I get a few reviews!  
**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**


	5. Chapter 5:Punch Kiss!

**Chapter 5-****Punch! Kiss!**

Gwen walked on the school hallway, hoping to finally find Kay. It wasn't like Kay to not show up for lunch in the cafeteria.

Gwen passed the many and various cliques that were standing in the hallway, enjoying the short time between classes. Most of the cliques ignored Gwen, others looked at her indifferently and others just made usual comments about her hair/outfit/attitude/existence. But Gwen wasn't paying attention; instead she was looking around for her brown-haired best friend.

"Hello, Gwen." Somebody greeted unenthusiastically from behind her.

Gwen turned around and saw three Goth teens looking at her. The Goth boy had black spiky hair and the two Goth girls had short pink hair and long violet hair. They were all wearing black eyeliner and black lipstick. The three were Gwen's former group of best friends: Reaper, Marilyn and Pixie Corpse.

"Hi, guys." She said with indifference as well.

"Gwen, we need to talk." Reaper told her.

"We're talking now, aren't we?" she replied through a question.

"Gwen, I know we stopped being friends after-" Reaper tried to continue, but Marilyn interrupted him.

"You were on that pathetic show!" she hissed.

"Marilyn, _I _was talking!" he affirmed a bit bothered. "You _did_ sell yourself for a few weeks of fame. And you sold _us_, as well. But we decided to forgive you."

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong in order to be forgiven?"

"Don't talk like that, Gwen, we're willing to let the past behind." Pixie Corpse stated. "Besides, you know you need us. All you have left is that brunette troublemaker-wannabe."

Gwen's indifferent look turned into a glare. "First of all, I don't care if you are willing to _forgive_ me. I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't sell myself; I just ended up on TV for the chance to earn some money! And second of all, _Pixie_, Kay is my best friend. And she is a better friend than you all three ever were!" Gwen raised her tone a bit at the last sentence.

The cliques from the hallway turned their heads to see what was going on. The three Goth teens seemed very bothered by her attitude, but at the same time, they looked frightened by the new hostile Gwen.

"You weren't like this, Gwen." Marilyn scoffed.

"It's all because of that idiotic show." Pixie Corpse joined in.

"And probably because of that silly boyfriend of yours." Reaper added.

Out of all three, Reaper's statement had the greatest impact on Gwen. She turned her head towards him. She felt anger spreading inside her, just like flames that catch an entire forest.

"What did you say?" Gwen asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, was I supposed to say _ex_-boyfriend? Because it looks like he wasn't even worth it…After all, you _did_ break up with him after only a couple of months. I'm curious what made that happen. Did you realize that you didn't belong with him? Did you realize that Goth girls and musical losers don't go well together?"

The crowed that sensed a conflict and surrounded the Goth group, was anxiously waiting for a reaction from Gwen. Some believed she would run away crying, others said that she would start yelling. But no one expected Gwen's actual response to Reaper's words.

After Reaper finished his taunting, she looked at him for a few seconds and then let out a very short chuckle. And then, in the blink of an eye, she punched her former best friend in the face. He collapsed on the floor, shocked just like every student on the hallway who witnessed the scene.

"Reaper, you were once my best friend. Now you're just garbage. And don't you EVER talk that way about Trent or I will personally show you what physical pain is!" She threatened.

The crowd was silent while Gwen pulled a crumpled one-dollar bill out of her pocket and threw it near Reaper who was still on the floor.

"Here, buy yourself some eyeliner to cover the bruise, you pig." She said calmly, before walking away, leaving a lot of surprised people whispering and asking questions.

"Wow, Goth Gwen sure knows how to shut someone up!" Gwen heard a jock say in awe. That made her smile.

She continued to walk on the hallway, even though many were still staring at her. She still wanted to find Kay.

"Gwen! Gwen!" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

Gwen turned around and saw Kay, who stopped in front of her heavily panting.

"I just…you…Reaper…punch." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, you saw that, huh?" Gwen asked a bit embarrassed.

"That was amazing! The jerk totally deserved it!" Kay affirmed with excitement in her voice. "But what made you punch him? I didn't get to see the whole thing."

"Let's just say nobody has the right to judge me, my best friend…and the guy I love…"

Kay placed her arm around Gwen's shoulders. "Then I guess you deserve some ice cream, Rocky!" she chuckled.

"Ice cream? Maybe I should punch people more often. It's much more rewarding than people think." Gwen laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell asleep in your living room!" Kat complained, as she and her two best friends were walking on the corridors of Brightwood High.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy your little nap from yesterday." Trent teased.

"It was a wonderful nap, but because of me, we didn't get to rehearse too much." Kat frowned.

"Hey, cheer up! At least you got some rest." Dean said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Me _resting_ isn't as important as the band _succeeding_ on Friday. And by the way, Dean, did you actually let me sleep with my head on your shoulder for _two_ hours, without even making a move?" Kat asked very surprised.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up. You know how cranky you are when you wake up." Dean mumbled.

"That's true." she chuckled. "Thank you."

They both smiled.

"I wish I had a camera right now." Trent chuckled, earning a playful punch from Kat.

"Oh, shut up, you're not even good at taking photos!" Kat laughed.

"I would have tried my best just to capture the moment!" Trent replied, placing his hand over his heart for a dramatic effect.

Dean burst into laughter and Kat almost followed, but a smile didn't form on her face when she saw three blondes approaching them.

"Oh, great, the three-who-share-the-same-brain are coming." She rolled her eyes.

The three blondes were part of the popular group and cheerleading squad. They were the type of girls that Kat absolutely despised: with nothing in their heads except fashion, make-up and boys. When they reached the band trio, the 'head-blonde' flipped her hair and put on her best smile.

"Hi, Trent!" she purred. "Hi, Dean!" she began loosing the seductive attitude. "Kat…" she said almost with disgust.

"Oh, go get a manicure, Trisha." Kat said with hostility.

"You're the one who really needs one." Trisha spat.

Trisha, the head-blonde and Kat had been rivals ever since high school started. At first Kat was 'invited' to become one of her followers, just like Millie and Mandy, the two blondes who joined Trisha everywhere. But Kat didn't want to be a mindless fashion-addict, so she refused and the conflict began.

"What do you want?" Kat asked, crossing her arms.

"I just want to talk to Trent." Trisha replied innocently, while getting closer to the dark-haired musician. "Trent, since you're single and all, how about the two of us go out on a date some time?" she winked.

"Single? I'm…I'm not single." Trent mumbled.

"That's right, bimbo, he's with me." Kat said, starting to get annoyed.

"No, he's not." Trisha laughed. "Right, girls?" she asked the blondes behind her a.k.a Millie and Mandy.

"No, he's single." Millie affirmed.

"Totally single." Mandy added.

"Did your last brain cell disappear all of a sudden?" Kat snapped. "_I'm_ Trent's girlfriend."

Dean hesitated for a second, but reminding himself that it was just an act, he backed Kat up. "Yeah, they're a couple, Trisha and even _you_ know that."

"But if they really _are_ the happy couple they pose as, how come neither of us has ever seen them kiss?" Trisha asked, crossing her arms nonchalantly.

Trent, Dean and Kat froze. Kat felt like she was in one of her own nightmares. She wanted to pinch herself and make sure it was all a dream, but instead she kept her cold tone and tried to look confident.

"You are so narrow-minded that you amaze me, Trisha! Just because Trent and I don't swap saliva 24/7 like every hormone-driven pair you see in this school, doesn't mean we aren't a couple." Kat protested.

"You two aren't _close_ enough to do that." Trisha smirked.

Kat felt the urge to beat the hell out of the cocky blonde. But she smiled calmly. "I would love to see your empty little head hit the walls, honey. But instead, I think I'll make your little theory go bye-bye."

Kat then turned around and kissed Trent on the lips. He, as well as the others, was completely shocked by her gesture. Dean's jaw almost dropped and the three blondes just stared not believing their eyes.

After about five seconds, Kat pulled away, leaving everyone speechless.

"Try not to stick a fork in your eye, _Trish_." Kat winked.

Trisha glared at her and walked away fuming. Millie and Mandy followed her, while commenting: "Did you see the kiss? You can't fake that! They're totally together!"

When the blondes were finally gone, Dean turned towards Kat and asked her revolted: "What was _that_ about?"

"I panicked!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Trent, I couldn't let her expose us! God knows how the heck that idea popped into her head, but it could have turned into a disaster!"

"Yeah…" Trent said absently. "That was even more awkward than the time Heather kissed me on Total Drama Island."

"I know." Kat added. "It was just like kissing a relative…I'm going to have nightmares!"

"It's nice to know it didn't mean anything." Dean said to himself.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Nope."

**

* * *

I hope the chapter was okay. I ****really wanted to update the story before starting school. After Monday, I bet my free time will be reduced to half…But still, I'll try to write more when I find an opportunity, just to keep the GxT flame alive, at least in fanfics. Review anyone? **


	6. Chapter 6:Problems in Paradise

**Chapter 6-Problems in Paradise**

Gwen sighed and looked out the window. She was in the school counselor's office, waiting for Mrs. Phillip to come and talk for 30 minutes straight about Academic success, future possibilities and other subjects that Gwen considered as interesting as a patch of grass. Mrs. Phillip, the counselor, was known as 'the good cop-bad cop', because while in her office, you would feel like at a police interrogation. And some said that Mrs. Phillip's specialty was making you say exactly what you wanted to hide.

"_That's the last thing I need: __that woman getting into my head."_ Gwen thought.

The door opened and Mrs. Phillip entered the room smiling and holding a coffee mug with a picture of Freud on it.

"Good morning, Gwen!" she greeted, while placing the mug on her desk. "How are you today?"

"Fine, I guess." The Goth girl shrugged.

"I bet you're happy that you're going to skip 45 minutes of Biology by chatting with me." Mrs. Phillip smiled.

"Do I have to answer that?"

There was a moment of silence. Mrs. Phillips drank her coffee and made eye-contact with her 'patient'.

"I see your grades have been slipping a bit lately, Gwen."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I've been informed that your Creative Writing grades aren't as good as last semester."

Gwen heavily sighed. She feared what was about to follow: an unpleasant question about the reason she received such low results.

"Gwen, what happened? Why did you get such low grades in Creative Writing? Didn't you like writing poems and stories?" Mrs. Phillips asked, adopting a concerned tone and look.

Gwen looked away for a few seconds. She wanted to avoid this subject, but she knew she couldn't.

"It's just that…This semester's theme doesn't really appeal to me." She answered.

"_Romance_ doesn't appeal to you?" the counselor asked surprised.

Gwen didn't reply, instead she crossed her arms and avoided eye-contact. Mrs. Phillips smirked and began twirling a pencil.

"Then I think I know what your problem is, my dear. You have _love_ issues."

Gwen blushed a bit. "Isn't that supposed to be a private issue?" she snapped.

"Gwen, it helps if you talk about it. What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you suffer a break-up, by any chance?" Mrs. Phillips cocked an eyebrow and grinned. Gwen felt surprisingly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but it's not your business-"

"You miss Trent, don't you?" the woman asked.

Her jaw dropped. How did Mrs. Phillips know? Her face was as red as a beetroot now and she couldn't even form a sentence.

"I…how…?" she tried to speak.

"I watched the show, sweetie. In fact, all the teachers did. Each teacher had a favorite and we were all rooting for somebody in the teacher's lounge when the show was aired." Mrs. Phillips explained.

"Are you kidding me? _Every_ teacher in this high school watched it?" Gwen couldn't believe her ears. She paused for a second, and then asked another question. "Who were you rooting for?"

"I didn't root for anybody. I was too busy observing you. You might be surprised, but as soon as I found out that a student from this high school was accepted on the show, I was delighted. I never get a chance to know students properly, unless they come to my office; so being able to see you on TV was an opportunity to discover the real you."

She drank from her coffee mug, while Gwen remained silent.

"And I must say, seeing you fall in love was very touching. And Trent…Oh, he seemed such a wonderful boy! You two seemed perfect for each other. But then, in Total Drama Action, problems in Paradise appeared…"

"Wait, why did you try to find these things out by asking me, since you already knew them from the show?" Gwen asked.

"It's always better if the student cooperates with the counselor. It makes things easier. But now, let's get back to the subject. You broke up with him. And you're sorry, aren't you?"

Gwen sighed. "Yes…I am."

"Do you regret breaking up with him?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, I regret."

"And do you miss him?"

Gwen felt like her eyes were getting watery. She didn't answer.

"That's why you can't write romantic stories or poems, isn't it?" Mrs. Phillips asked. And her question dropped like a bomb on Gwen.

The teenage girl couldn't help herself anymore. She burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

"Yes! I miss him! I miss him every day and I hate myself for breaking up with him. Can't we just change the damn subject?" She said not taking her hands away from her face.

Mrs. Phillips offered her a box of tissues. "It's alright, dear. Let it all out."

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Kat muttered annoyed. "That idiot _can't_ do this to us!" She shouted kicking one of the corridor walls.

"Kat, keep it down! Are you begging for detention right now?" Dean asked, looking around him with a concerned look.

Trent, Kat and Dean were standing on the empty corridor, reflecting on what the principle had told Trent earlier in his office.

"Are you sure that's exactly what he said?" Dean asked.

"Yes. The principle wants us to share our 'stage time' with Nate and Fiona." Trent replied leaning on the wall. "He thinks that our band along with theirs would result in a _delightful_ performance."

"That moron also thinks that the Beatles will be reuniting soon." Kat muttered. "But I won't share the stage with cheap Fiona and her puppy!"

"Why, Kat, are you feeling threatened?"

Kat recognized the voice and turned to her left to see Fiona and Nate approaching. Fiona was another aspiring musician from Brightwood. She was the typical bitchy popular girl: always making rude, snappy comments and always stepping on everyone in order to reach the top. Kat had hated Fiona ever since Fiona sabotaged her audition for a 9th grade talent show.

Nate was Fiona's cousin. He didn't have a very active social life, so he was always around Fiona. But even though they were related, their personalities were very different. While being mean came natural to Fiona, Nate had to force himself to replace compliments with comments so that his cousin would accept him. And everyone who sensed this behavior felt sorry for him.

"What do you want, Fiona?" Kat asked her unimpressed by her threatening look.

Fiona was one of the skinniest girls from Brightwood. She always wore designer labels and was always covered in make-up. Trent once told Kat that if Fiona tried a more natural look, she would have had more success. And he was right. Fiona had beautiful brown eyes and lovely auburn hair, but you didn't get to notice these details because of the distracting make-up she always chose.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you some friendly advice." Fiona said on a fake sweet tone.

"Friendly?" Kat laughed. "When I hear that word coming from you, all I can think about is you advising me to jump off a cliff."

Nate chuckled, but stopped when Fiona threw him a threatening glare. When placed one next to the other you could see a few resemblances between them, even though Nate had brown hair, instead of auburn like Fiona's. But as Dean said once "They're not supposed to be identical, they're not twins!"

"I found out that we're going to share the stage at the dance." Fiona continued. "Looks like the principal finally realized who is a better singer."

"Dream on." Kat said as she rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm intimidated by you, then you have serious issues."

Fiona twitched her right eye. "Afraid of the truth? I'm a much better singer than you. I'll get the cheers, while you get the yawns. Your 'Excellent performer' label will go down in flames, loser!"

"Well if I'll go down in flames, I'm taking you with me, Miss Sabotage!" Kat started fuming.

"We'll see who'll get the applause in the end." Fiona said, crossing her arms. "Too bad two cute guys like you hang out with a girl like _her._" She told Trent and Dean. "I'm going to Pilates, Nate, be sure to come at my house at 6."

Fiona then turned around and left, swinging her hips exaggeratedly. Kat was still angry, Trent and Dean felt a little nausea because of her walking style and Nate just sighed.

"Why do you spend so much time with her anyway?" Trent asked Nate.

"Well, she _is _family." He shrugged.

"I'd rather live with a pack of wolverines." Kat muttered.

"Sorry about what she said earlier." Nate apologized. "She's just very competitive. And she kind of hates you." He said trying to sound as gentle as possible.

"Feeling's mutual." The blonde smiled. "But you're much better than her, Nate. I've seen you trying to change yourself for her. It's not worth it, trust me. Fiona is a bitch."

"She hit on me once." Dean added casually.

Kat turned towards him with a questioning glare. He quickly tried to repair the mistake and avoid getting her furious again.

"And of course I said _no_! There's just something about her that reminds you of that lesson in biology about sexually transmitted diseases."

Kat's expression became a shocked one. Trent shook his head as a warning.

"Dean, did you just imply-?"

"Alright, so how about we go out to eat?" Trent stepped between the two, trying to avoid the eruption of volcano Kat.

"Brilliant idea! How about you join us, Nate?" Dean joined in, not giving the girl a chance to say more.

"That sounds great, thanks you guys!" he replied, as his face suddenly lit up.

"Stop changing the subject!" Kat said irritated.

"Who's changing the subject? Come on, hon, let's go buy you a mozzarella pizza!" Dean added, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her across the hallway.

"Are you trying the 'cunning as a fox' maneuver on me?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Not with you. I can never be as foxy as you." Dean said on a flirty tone.

"Oh, shut up." Kat laughed, playfully punching him in the arm.

Trent and Nate were walking behind the two, Trent chuckling when seeing their interactions.

"_Man, I remember when Gwen and I acted like this. Good times…But that was before the break-up. I really miss you, Gwen." _Trent thought.

"So…Are these two together?" Nate asked confused, interrupting the musician's walk on memory lane.

"Not yet. But something tells me they will be." He grinned.

**

* * *

So this is the end of chapter 6. I would like to thank all my readers and especially my reviewers. Your kind words motivate me and really make my day! Lots of hugs!**

**-PurpleFunkytown**


	7. Chapter 7:Memory Lane

**Chapter 7-Memory Lane**

_**From: It's_oKay; Subject: Literary Skills; Date: Tue 6/21 10:49 PM**_

'_They were both analyzing at the menus, but they couldn't help looking up from time to time and catching the other's gaze. This resulted in large smiles and loving glances. To anyone watching, it might have seemed incredibly corny, but that's what lovebirds did, right?_

_The waiter came and asked them if they had decided upon the order. He chose a Greek salad and she decided to try the Swiss Chicken. She laughed at him because of his choice, telling him that he wasn't a teenage girl on a diet. He laughed too and told her he loved her. She said that she loved him, too.'_

_How about it? I think I should become a writer. __ Neah, just kidding. Anyway, from what you've told me, this is how I would describe your date with Trent. _

_Take care, honey!_

_Kay._

_**To: Trent09; Subject: [No subject]; Date: Wed 7/21 1:20 PM**_

_Trent,_

_I know this may sound a bit cheesy, but I want to thank you for yesterday. I really enjoyed having dinner with you. And I would really like to see you again. Maybe tomorrow? I would have called you, but my stupid cell phone didn't recover from yesterday's fall. So…I guess an e-mail was the best way to express my appreciation. _

_I'm running out of ideas right now, but all I want to say is this: I had a great time. And I love you._

_Gwen._

_**From: Trent09; Subject: Tomorrow?; Date: Wed 7/21 2:30 PM**_

_Dear Gwen,_

_I'm glad you had a great time. I had a great time, too. It was the best dinner I've had in my life! I guess the person you're dinning with does make a difference. And you're the best dinner companion I've ever had. How about we go out for a movie tomorrow? I'll let you choose the genre. _

_I love you, too!_

_Trent. _

_**To: Trent09; Subject: RE:Tomorrow?; Date: Wed 7/21 2:50 PM**_

_How generous of you. How about I call you this evening? I'll borrow my brother's cell. _

_G._

_**From: Trent09; Subject: RE:RE:Tomorrow?; Date: Wed 7/21 4:12 PM**_

_I'm looking forward to it._

_T._

_**From: It's_oKay; Subject: Get your damn cell fixed!; Date: Fri 7/23 6:07 PM**_

_Gwen,_

_I'm getting tired of writing e-mails to you for every silly thing I want to tell you. Okay, maybe it's because I'm too lazy, but I'm getting sick of typing. So get your stupid cell phone fixed so I can call you! _

_Btw, how did things go with Trent? (You didn't get to tell me about the date at school, so I plan on finding the details here!) He's a nice guy, sweetie, make sure you keep him!_

_Love,_

_Kay._

_P.S: Fix the phone!_

_**To: It's_oKay; Subject: Yeah, really subtle, Kay!; Date: Fri 7/23 7:33 PM**_

_No need to get irritated, Kay, I do plan on fixing my phone soon. Don't get so frustrated, typing helps your fingers. Anyway, he's wonderful! With the risk of getting into clichés, I'm going to tell you this: he really might be my Prince Charming. But don't you dare start humming 'Gwen's in love' whenever you see me, because I might just strangle you. Or not. He makes me want to be a better person, to tell you the truth. _

_And it's funny actually. I started having feelings for him when we were still on the show, but dating him in places without cameras is very different. I get to be myself. And he likes every bit of me. And I like every bit of him. Okay, this is getting a little awkward…Why don't we talk about this face-to-face?_

_Love,_

_Gwen._

_**From: It's_oKay; Subject: Aww 3; Date: Fri 7/23 7:40 PM**_

_That was so cute! Gwen's in love! Gwen's in love!_

_Just kidding, don't kill me before I find out more about your new love story. Anyway, everything sounds awesome! You've finally found your soul mate, haven't you? And, yes, talking face-to-face is much better. So, tomorrow morning, I'll get you a latte and you'll tell me all about it. ;)_

_Kay._

_P.S: I hope you haven't forgotten about the phone, because I certainly didn't. Get that thing fixed! My fingers hate you right now._

_**Draft saved at Wed 3/13 6:12 PM; To: Trent09, Subject: I'm sorry;**_

_Dear Trent,_

_I know things have been incredibly complicated lately, with our break-up and all…But I would really want to talk about it. Sure, dealing with an important matter like this through an e-mail is very childish, but I don't have the courage to speak about it face-to-face, or even through the phone. I'm a coward, I know._

_You were my love, my soul mate. I could have never imagined my life without you. But then, during Total Drama Action, we drifted apart. Maybe it was because of me, because I was afraid of commitment. Yes, I panicked when I saw your obsession__for the number 9, because I thought that I had something to do with it. Although, when I look back, I realize that I was just making up excuses to not end up being tied to someone. And I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry that I destroyed our relationship._

_And even though I don't think you'll accept…I want you back, Trent. I want everything to be like it was before the break-up, back when everything was wonderful and perfect._

_I still love you._

_Gwen._

Gwen browsed through her inbox, sighing. She wanted to see it again: her love story told through received and sent e-mails. She stopped at the last e-mail from her Drafts folder. She wanted to send it to Trent right after she was voted off from the second season. But she never did. The truth was that Gwen didn't manage to gather enough courage to click on the 'send' button.

She looked at her watch and turned off her computer. It wasn't late, but she had to get ready for tomorrow, for the dance. She looked at the dress that was carefully placed on a wooden clothing hanger. She had finally agreed to wear a dress to the event, much to Kay's delight.

Gwen gently ran her hand across the fabric and tried to smile. Maybe it would turn out to be okay.

_

* * *

Trent walked through the heavy rain, trying to find her. He stopped when he saw a graceful silhouette running happily under the gray sky. He rushed towards her, but she was still far ahead. She was wearing a white summer dress and she was barefoot. _

_When she finally stopped, Trent noticed an enormous tree in front of him. It was a willow tree, with its long slender branches hanging above the ground as if it was creating a shelter. She stepped under the tree's branches and he immediately followed._

"_Gwen…" He whispered, as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. She turned around and smiled. Her dark eyes seemed to shine and a few wet teal streaks of hair were stuck to her forehead._

"_You came." She murmured._

_Trent gently stroked her cheek and brushed off the wet streaks, clearing her forehead._

"_Of course I came. I missed you. Why did you leave?" _

"_Because I had to." She replied._

"_No, you don't have to stay away from me. I love you, Gwen. I love you from the bottom of my heart. And I need to know if you feel the dame."_

_Gwen turned her head away from him and frowned, closing her eyes. "But we don't know if we belong together. You're never here."_

"_Yes, I am!" He said grabbing both her hands and pulling her close to him. "I love you!"_

_Gwen gazed deep into his eyes. "Wake up, Trent!" She whispered._

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_Wake up!" _

"Trent, wake up!"

Trent opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He was in his room, in his bed, with Kat sitting on the edge with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, it's you." He said as he wiped the drops of sweat from his forehead.

"Sorry. I came over and your mom told me I'd find you in your room." Kat explained.

"What time is it?"

"Six in the afternoon." Kat replied. "Here, take this. Looks like you had an unpleasant sleep. You kept mumbling and didn't seem very happy." She said while handing him a tissue from her tiny bag.

"Thanks. I guess I fell asleep while writing." Trent said, pointing at the notebook and pencil next to his pillow.

"Nightmare?" The blonde asked, while taking a look at what her best friend wrote.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Hey, these lyrics are great!" Kat exclaimed. "Are we going to sing this tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, it's not finished yet."

"Too bad…This one's an instant hit, I'm sure!" she added.

"Probably." Trent murmured absently.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kat said, as she turned around and picked up a big black shopping bag from behind her. "This is for you. I bought it this afternoon." She handed the bag to him with a large smile on her face. "You need something nice to wear tomorrow."

He looked into the bag and smiled. "You shouldn't have."

"On the contrary, it's our first gig, so we have to dress to impress. I even convinced Dean to take me shopping with him."

"How interesting. And what did you two do all alone?" Trent asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Shopped." Kat replied.

"Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Would you like some hazelnut cookies?" He asked.

"Sure!" Kat replied enthusiastic.

**

* * *

I tried to write something different for this chapter, at least in the first part. How was it? Good? Bad? **

**Anyway, we're getting closer and closer to the last chapter, my friends! Excited? The wait won't be that long, I promise. **

**-PurpleFunkytown**


	8. Chapter 8:It's Showtime

**Chapter 8-It's Showtime**

The day of the Brightwood Summer Cocktail finally arrived. Since it was a high school tradition, the Brightwood students didn't have classes that day, so they could prepare and attend the event. Unfortunately for the ones coming from other high schools, a little skipping was needed in order to arrive on time.

It was four in the afternoon and the Brightwood Hall had already been nicely decorated with balloons, streamers and other lovely details. Normally used for the principal's boring speeches or for various shows organized by students, the hall was now the perfect setting for the dance. With all the chairs removed, it was now spacious enough to host hundreds of 'guests'.

Slowly but surely, teenagers were entering the hall along with their dates. They were all nicely, if not elegantly dressed and anxious to have a great time. After about an hour and a half, the hall was very crowded. Everyone was socializing, laughing and waiting for the live band to perform, replacing the songs put by an amateur DJ.

The Brightwood Hall had a stage perfect for live performances, with even a small backstage included. There, the Ironic Triangle was preparing for the gig. Dean sneaked a peek into the hall.

"Oh, damn." He muttered.

"What's the status?" Trent asked, while Kat was arranging his shirt collar.

"Full house, dude…and Kat."

"Spare me of the poker language." Kat laughed. "Everything's going to be just fine. Now come here, you look like you're going to get hanged."

Dean sighed and walked towards Kat, who just smiled.

"You know you can come closer." She chuckled, as she gently pulled him by the collar. "I won't bite."

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" He asked on a flirty tone, earning a light smack over the head from her.

Dean was wearing the white shirt and black pants Kat convinced him to buy. He considered the outfit much too formal for his personality, but Kat allowed him to roll his sleeves until they reached the elbows, so he accepted. Trent was also wearing Kat's clothing choice: the gray shirt she bought him and dark gray pants.

"Anyone got stage fright?" Trent chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm mortified." Kat replied sarcastically.

Dean couldn't help gazing at his best friend. He and Trent looked silly in formal wear, but she looked superb, in his opinion. Kat was wearing a black dress that reached above her knees. The dress had a few lacy ruffles and a tiny black bow on one of the spaghetti straps and it enhanced her slim and graceful figure. Dean couldn't help staring at the beautiful blonde curls that were hanging loosely on Kat's bare shoulders. He loved it when she curled her hair for special occasions.

"All done." Kat said, interrupting Dean's contemplative state.

"Oh…Thanks." He said with a smile.

Kat smiled in return and then turned to Trent, who was walking in circles. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "It's our first gig, why shouldn't I be fine?"

Kat hugged him. "It's going to be alright. We can do this. We can…What the hell is _that_?" Kat asked angrily as she pointed towards the stage.

Both Dean and Trent turned around alarmed and saw that Kat had noticed the large piano set on stage for the other performance besides their own.

"Umm…It's a piano." Dean answered.

"Wow, really? Thanks for clearing that out, Captain Obvious." Kat replied irritated. "Why the heck is that thing there? It's blocking out half of the stage! Where are _we_ supposed to play? Oh, somebody is going to die tonight. By my hand!" she almost shouted.

"Take it easy, Kat." Trent tried to calm her down. "It's for Nate and Fiona's number. We talked about this…"

"But I didn't know it would interfere with our singing! If I had known, I assure you, Fiona would be headless right now." Kat added.

"Great, what's going to happen next? A soap-opera-like twist, maybe?" Dean muttered to himself.

* * *

Kay entered the hall with a large grin spread across her face. She looked around anxious to see her boyfriend. Pulling her best friend's arm, she happily walked into the crowd.

"Come on, you can't just sit here and block the entrance." Kay laughed.

Gwen reluctantly entered the hall, looking around and cursing the fact that she had agreed to come to the dance. She was wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress that reached her knees and flattered her legs. Because the dress didn't have sleeves, she brought a black bolero, so as not to be too revealing. And although her mother protested for a few minutes, Gwen replaced the high heels bought by her, with a pair of black flats.

"Please remind me _why_ I said 'yes' in the first place."

"Because you love me." Kay replied, as she straightened her short poufy peach ball gown. "Now where's my beau? Oh, there he is!" she happily squealed.

Gwen tried to look in the same direction as Kay. She saw a blonde, athletic guy with a large and charming smile walking towards them.

"Hi, I'm-" he tried to introduce himself, but Kay jumped into his arms.

"Oh, I missed you!" she exclaimed. "Gwen, this is Sheldon. Honey, this is my best friend, Gwen. She's the one that helped me come and see you today." She made the introductions.

"Hi." Gwen said, trying to be friendly, although she wasn't exactly in the mood for that.

"So you're the one Kay's been telling me about. It's nice to finally meet you." Sheldon smiled. "Hey, you look familiar."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Gwen replied, putting on her 'o, really?' smile. After Total Drama everyone she met told her the same thing. That she looked familiar. A few times Gwen explained that they might have seen her on a famous TV show, but after a few months she grew tired of the routine and just went with the flow. "So this is the famous Brightwood Summer Cocktail…"

"Not impressed, eh?" Sheldon questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Gwen answered

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's ours. We've been looking forward to it all year. We'll even have a band from Brightwood performing." He added.

"That sounds awesome." Kay added, while hugging him tighter.

"I'll just go get a drink or something." Gwen said, determined to leave the lovebirds alone to spend some time together.

As she walked through the crowd, she kept wondering how Kay could change so much in the presence of her boyfriend. But if she thought about it better, she couldn't blame her. Surely she turned from miserable to cheerful in less than a second when she was with Trent. Oh, why couldn't she jump into Trent's arms that evening just like Kay did? 'Because he's not here', came a response from her head.

* * *

"It's almost time to get on stage." Trent said as he glanced at his watch.

"No pressure." Kat murmured.

"Of course not." Dean added.

"All we have to do is relax." Trent continued.

"Forget about stress, anger and just be…zen!" Kat added, as she pressed her palms one against the other, with her eyes closed and a serene look on her face.

"Having stage-fright now, amateurs?" A familiar voice asked on a mocking tone.

The trio recognized the voice, when the boys looked behind their shoulders they saw Fiona, walking proudly in her short sparkly plum dress, along with Nate who was obligated to wear a matching shirt. But before she could spit anymore of her venom, Kat suddenly opened her eyes and glared at her with eyes filled with fury.

"You!" Kat angrily exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Trent muttered, as he quickly grabbed her by the arms, trying to avoid potential murder.

"You talentless peacock! I am going to shove that piano right up your…Trent, let me go!" Kat threatened. "You are going down! Do you hear me? Down, you little-"

* * *

"Dear students of Brightwood High School and beloved guest, it is my pleasure to welcome you to our annual Summer Cocktail!"

On the stage, Mrs. Leroy, the vice-principal of Brightwood was holding her welcome speech. She was a slim, beautiful woman, in her 30s, who besides making a few guys drool was nice and understanding towards her students. She was wearing a light green strapless dress that somehow managed to make her emerald eyes sparkle. As always, she was the one holding the speeches, due to her excellent oratorical skills.

"As always, our high school welcomes its guests and thanks its students for attending this traditional event. Like we do every year, the teachers wish you the following: Have a great time, darlings! And now, without further ado, get ready for our very own Brightwood band: The Ironic Triangle!"

* * *

The crowd started to cheer and everyone rushed to get a spot as close to the stage as possible. Gwen, who was next to the refreshment table, watched the anxious teenagers squeeze among others, just to see the band better.

Not understanding what the commotion was all about, she just shrugged and drank her punch. She couldn't see the stage very well, but she didn't care too much.

* * *

"That's our cue." Trent told Kat, who instantly calmed down and quickly straightened her dress.

"Let's rock." Dean grinned, grabbing his drumsticks.

Trent and Kat smiled to each other grabbing their guitar and bass respectively.

"Guys, let's make this gig a memorable one." Trent said, earning a nod from his band mates.

The three walked on the stage with a lot of cheering and clapping in the background. Dean took his position behind his drum set that had been placed on the stage earlier that day, Trent stood at his right a little bit more in front and Kat approached the microphone, getting ready to warm up the crowd.

"Hello, Brightwood!" She shouted, earning enthusiastic cheers. "Welcome to the Summer Cocktail, ladies and gents! We're the Ironic Triangle and we will be in charge of your entertainment!" The crowd continued to cheer. "But before we begin, we'd like to thank…JESUS CHRIST!" Kat exclaimed as her glance shifted towards the refreshment table, where she saw Gwen! Trent's Gwen! She felt overwhelmed seeing that his best friend's ex-girlfriend and _still_ true love. Why was she here? Did she know that Trent would sing today? Apparently not, since she wasn't even looking towards the stage. A million thoughts ran through her mind in that moment and she felt stuck. The crowd wasn't cheering anymore; instead everyone was exchanging confused glances and staring at Kat with straight faces. She knew she had to say something to make her sudden exclamation seem not-so-crazy.

"Yeah, we should thank the divine forces for bringing us here today. Jesus Christ, thank you!" She added. "We'll perform our first song…after a few minutes. In the meantime, please try our delicious tropical cocktails. Non-alcoholic, of course!"

The crowd began whispering, although most of them did as they were told and went to get a cocktail or two. The songs from the pre-made playlists began to play.

Kat turned around and saw the guys' extremely confused looks.

"What are you doing?" Dean whispered.

"There's no time for that!" She exclaimed as she approached Trent. "Gwen is here."

"What?" Trent asked shocked.

"_Your_ Gwen is here!" Kat repeated.

"But how…?"

"She's next to the refreshment table. There's no time for jaw-dropped moments, you've got to go and talk to her!" Kat instructed trying to keep her calm, although she was clearly stressed out by the unexpected twist of fate.

Trent looked at her still confused and opened his mouth to say something. But he quickly closed it, took a deep breath, nodded once and rushed off the stage, making his way through the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked, not completely understanding the situation.

"This might be the evening in which Trent wins back his true love. And we have to help!" She replied. And Dean could see determination sparkling in her eyes.

"So what do you suggest?"

Kat went backstage, where Fiona was applying makeup and Nate seemed worried.

"What happened? Why didn't you sing? Where did Trent go? Is something wrong?" he started questioning the blonde.

"Nate, we need your help." Kat murmured, as she took his hand, just like a mother trying to convince her child. "We need someone who can play the piano and-"

"Hold on a second!" Fiona snapped behind them. She walked towards them irritated, her heels performing a loud _click_ noise with every step. "You're not going anywhere." She ordered, as she pulled her cousin by the arm.

"Fiona, I don't have time for your selfish stubbornness." Kat said, trying not to yell.

"And I don't care if you need his help. He's not going to offer it." Fiona hissed, as she placed her hands on her hips. "If you're _such a good artist_, why don't you just improvise?" She spat mockingly.

Kat smiled bitterly and in a few seconds, her fist met Fiona's makeup-covered face. Fiona fell on her back and Nate placed his hands on his head in desperation.

"Oh, my God! What did you just do?" Nate nearly shouted.

"I improvised." She replied. "How familiar are you with 80s love songs?"

* * *

Gwen didn't know what was going on. She had heard the girl on stage saying something about Jesus and refreshments, but after that, recorded music started playing again and everyone came to grab a cocktail. She didn't actually care too much about the band; she couldn't even see the members.

She was just finishing her peach-flavored cocktail, when she heard an incredibly familiar voice calling her.

"Gwen!"

Her eyes widened and for a moment, she wished that there was alcohol in the drink; that way, she could have blamed what she was hearing on consuming too many cocktails.

"Trent?" She murmured not believing what she heard and saw.

**

* * *

The long-awaited dance has begun. Will it have a happy ending? You'll have to find out by reading the next and final chapter of 'Love song inspiration'.**

**Once again, many thanks and lots of virtual hugs to all my reviewers! You brighten my day with every review you write! **

**Stay tuned, dears! :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Hello again

**Chapter 9-Hello again**

Gwen felt her heart racing, as the lover that stepped out of her life many months ago, walked towards her. He had not changed at all: his hair, his eyes, his smile; everything about him was as superb as when she last saw him. However, she still doubted that this was real. It seemed more like one of her dreams, in which he came back and everything would turn out okay.

When he stopped in front of her, he smiled lightly and she felt the need to smile as well.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She murmured. "I didn't know I would find you here."

"Me neither."

Gwen wanted to say something, something that could explain why she made the mistake of leaving him. But nothing came in mind. So they stood in silence, gazing in each other's eyes.

* * *

Kat had her plan setting in motion. Nate agreed to help and was already preparing. Now all she had to do was play her part, along with Dean. Nate sat on the piano seat and waited for his cue. Dean walked on stage trying to keep his cool, although he glanced at Kat worried.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, we've never sang this before." He whispered concerned.

"I've never seen you this unsure before." Kat chuckled as she set the microphones in front of them. "Everything is going to be okay. We _can_ improvise a duet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed. "Let's do this for Trent." He smiled as he took the microphone from its vertical support. Kat smiled in response and grabbed her own microphone.

"We're back, party people, and ready to sing! For starters, we'd like to dedicate this song to all the reunited lovers that are here today." Kat spoke gently in the mic. "Hit it, Nate!"

Dean and Kat were standing one next to the other with the microphones in their hands waiting for the music to start. Nate flexed his fingers and gently pressed on the piano keys. A wonderful melody was heard in the background and Dean began to sing:

"_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts.  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do?  
Tormented and torn apart.  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life feels so low.  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know."_

His voice was so full of emotion that Kat couldn't believe her ears. He surely didn't seem the carefree guy who always flirted and joked around when he sang love songs. She felt an unusual weekness in her knees.

* * *

When Gwen and Trent heard the song, they both reacted. Gwen's eyes widened and Trent smiled realising that it was Kat's idea. They still didn't manage to exchange a proper set of sentences, so Trent tried another method of bonding. He extended his hand and Gwen got the idea instantly: it was a dance invitation. She smiled and soon their bodies were only inches apart, her hand was gently held by his, his arm was around her waist and she kept her other hand on his shoulder.

The two swayed slowly on the rhythm, as Kat joined Dean for the chours.

"_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long.  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong."_

"It's been a long time since we last danced." Trent murmured.

"Yeah, I've missed this." Gwen replied, slightly blushing.

On stage, Kat inhaled and prepared to sing her part, trying to put as much love in the song as she could. Before she started to sing, she looked at Dean and somehow the lyrics came naturally to her.

"_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights.  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh so right?  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
Saying that I can't hold on?  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone… I'll be gone."_

"Gwen, I know this may sound cheesy, but after we broke up, I've never stopped thinking about you." Trent said.

"And I always thought you would forget everything about me." Gwen smiled bitterly. "Since the break-up, I kept telling myself what I huge mistake I've made by letting you go."

"Forget about you? That's ridiculous. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met." Trent replied, as he twirled her.

"Yeah, so wonderful that I broke up with you when you were only trying to keep me close to you. That's certainly not a reason to kick you out of my life."

"So you missed me, huh?" Trent chuckled.

"Obviously!" Gwen exclaimed. "Who else could be as sweet and caring as you? I thought about you every day. I didn't let anyone say anything dishonest about you. Heck, I even punched Ripper!"

"What?" Trent asked as he began laughing. "I can't believe it! God, I wish I was there! That scene would have been priceless."

"I know, it felt good, too." Gwen admitted.

The song continued to play and the couple couldn't help recalling one of their first date in which they sang and danced on that very hit. They felt so good together; it was as if they had never broken up. In his arms, Gwen felt as if she belonged there. And Trent felt sheer happiness holding her.

In their embrace, Gwen looked up and met Trent's gaze. They both smiled.

"Can we start again, please?" Gwen murmured.

"We won't start. We'll continue." Trent replied as he leaned towards her.

Their lips met and melted into a tender kiss. The huge gap in which they hadn't seen each other was not forgotten, as well as all the pain and suffering caused by the separation. Everything was perfect again for the two.

"_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?"_

When they broke the kiss, Gwen placed her head on Trent's shoulder and whispered:

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Trent replied.

* * *

After they finished the song, Kat, Dean and Nate received a storm of applause. Every couple from the hall had felt true emotion in the song and most of the teens were lovingly holding their date. But Kat had had her eyes set on a certain pair, ever since the first note was played. And when she saw Gwen and Trent kiss, she was incredibly happy. So happy, that when the song ended and the cheering and applause began, she jumped into Dean's arms.

"We did it! We brought them back together!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

"We did, didn't we?" Dean proudly grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and in the heat of the moment the two passionately kissed, leaving the crowd shocked.

"Oh, my God! She's cheating on Trent? With his best friend?" A blonde cheerleader asked not believing what she saw.

"I think they broke up, otherwise why would Trent be with that girl with teal highlights we saw earlier?" Her friend shrugged.

"Ha! Told you those two would end up together. You owe me 20 bucks!" A jock punched his friend's arm, who was frowning and looking for his wallet.

"I knew it." Trent murmured while a large grin spread across his face.

"What?" Gwen questioned.

"That my two best friends belong together." He replied.

"Just like us?" She chuckled.

"Just like us." Trent said, as he placed his arm around her waist.

_**The End**_

**

* * *

So, this is it, ladies and gentlemen. Our GwenxTrent romance has come to an end.**** I enjoyed writing this requested story (ContagiousPickle was the one who sent the idea to me). Hopefully, dear readers, you had a good time reading it. For my next projects, I plan on developing some ideas that came to me awhile ago, but if you have any good ideas that can be turned into interesting stories, feel free to PM me. Who knows, I might bring them to life. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed (and will review) this story. With every nice word written in the review box, you've made me happy and determined me to update whenever I got the chance. Thank you for all the support!**

**I plan on writing many stories in the future, so I guess you'll be seeing more from me soon. :)**

**Lots of love,**

**PurpleFunkytown. **


End file.
